Forgotten Memories
by Faded Smiles
Summary: A terrible accident has caused something tragic to happen to Kurama! The YYH gang is very worried about his condition. Pairing HiKu, shonen ai. A read and review would be very appreciated. Chapter three is up! c:
1. Awakening

Forgotten Memories  
  
By: Candy-Chan^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and never will, okay? I do own Nurse Tamika and Doctor Makoto if anyone was wondering. ^^   
  
Author's Note (A/N): Konnichi wa! This is my first attempt at writing a shonen ai fan fic. If you don't like shonen ai (male/male relationships) or your offended by it then please do us all a favor and don't read this fan fic! I just warned you, so don't flame. I don't mind helpful criticism but I despise flaming, especially when it comes from someone who has never written a fan fic! Please read and review this fan fic if you are not offended by shonen ai. Oh and this means point of view changes *~, this means the scene changes ~, and this means time has gone by .~.~. . Enough of my rambling and on with the fic!  
  
Rating: PG-13 (The rating is for language and some possible violence in later chapters.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who....Who am I? W-where am I? Who are all of these people?  
  
Why..........Why am I here!? What am I doing here? For what reason? Why!?  
  
"Do you suppose he has lost every single one of his memories?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~ Hiei's POV (point of view)  
  
'Lying there like that. How long have you been lying there like that?' Hiei thought as he gazed upon his sleeping....Yes one could say sleeping partner's face. 'Kurama, how long have you been here? Here in this horrible place that ningens call a hospital. How long........A year? Yes, you've been lying on that freezing, cold, hard as stone hospital bed for about a year now. Will......Will you ever wake up from your sleep?' Hiei pondered as he looked outside the hospital window.  
  
He placed a hand against the ice cold window. Outside it was snowing and the temperature was very well about -3 degrees below zero. The weather was freezing and the cold was unbearable for some. Today was just like any other cold December afternoon. "Hn. I hate the cold." the fire youkai thought never taking his gaze off the foggy window. Hiei just stared out the window for awhile. Finally he took his gaze off of the window when the door knob turned. Nurse Tamika opened the door in order to let Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Kuwabara, and Shizuru into the room and then shut the door and left.  
  
"Oh Konnichi wa Hiei, I see you got to the hospital before any of us did." Yusuke said downheartedly.  
  
  
  
"Hn." was the only response that came from the little fire youkai.  
  
"It's really depressing that Kurama-san fell into a coma ever since the accident..." Yukina stated sadly.  
  
"I know! It's very depressing. I really hope that Kurama-san wakes up soon!" Botan retorted.  
  
"Yes, we can only hope for the best." Shizuru said, adding to the conversation.  
  
"Especially since it's so close to Christmas. It would really be a shame if poor Kurama-san had to spend Christmas in the hospital!" Keiko stated solemnly.  
  
"Oh poor Kurama-san!" Yukina wailed as she began to cry on to Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh. Daijoubu desu Yukina-chan. Please stop crying. Everything will be all right!" voiced Kuwabara as he comforted the little koorime.  
  
"Oh Kazuma-san!" the tiny koorime sobbed.  
  
'Hn. Baka no ningen oaf. Who does he really think he is, comforting my younger twin imooto-san like that!? Che, if I wasn't so worried about my kitsune I'd-' Hiei ceased himself from finishing that thought. 'Since when was Kurama ever your kitsune? What do you think he is, your koibito!? Never was and never will be your koibito. But still...I-I-I should have told the kitsune how I feel about him. Well it's too late now. Who knows if Kurama will ever wake up .'  
  
.~.~.~.  
  
Hiei looked up at the clock to see how much time had gone by since the whole crew had entered the hospital. 'One hour. Hn. I've been here for a hour just waiting for kitsune to wake up. One hour.....Soon that baka ningen nurse will come in and probably make us leave.' Hiei thought a bit angered. 'I...I don't want to leave you, Kurama....I don't want to leave. Not yet...'. The door knob turned and the door flew open. In came Nurse Tamika.  
  
"Gomen ladies and gentlemen but you'll have to leave and come back in about a hour or so. We have to check up on Shuuichi-kun's progress. I hope everybody understands." said Nurse Tamika lightly.  
  
"All right, all right. We'll just go some place and come back in about one hour. Come on everyone, lets go." Yusuke voiced. And with these words, everybody slowly started to walk out of Kurama's room.  
  
'Don't worry, Kitsune. I'll be back as soon as I can. No baka ningen nurse could ever keep me away for very long.' Hiei reasoned as the fire Youkai caught one last glimpse of the sleeping Kurama's face.  
  
~  
  
"So what does everyone want to do to pass some time?" questioned Botan.  
  
"Hmmmm......Let's go to the arcade!" exclaimed Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"IIE!!!" everyone else cried except for Hiei, but that was to be expected since Hiei never really did take part in any kind of conversation what so ever.  
  
"How about we just go and get a bite to eat?" Shizuru suggested in a cool manner.  
  
"All right, but only if you're gonna treat us all!" Kuwabara stated.  
  
"KAZUMA-SAAAN! That isn't a very considerate suggestion! Trying to force Shizuru, your onee-san, into paying for all of us like that" scolded a very upset Yukina.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh! Oh c'mon Yukina-chan I was only kidding!" retorted Kuwabara, sweat dropping (A/N: Anime style sweat drop).  
  
"Hn. Really? It didn't sound like you were you pathetic ningen fool." murmured Hiei.  
  
"Hey shut up half pint! When I say I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey children, children! Save it for another time! I'm not exactly in the mood for one of your dumb arguing sessions!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Oh fine! But he started it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
"UGH! Shut up and stop whining," Yusuke scolded, "And just for complaining like that Kuwabara, your paying! Everyone agree?"  
  
"Hai!" everyone said in agreement, except Kuwabara and Yukina, who wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Let's all head over to that restaurant before we all freeze!" said Yusuke as everyone except a baffled Kuwabara began to walk.  
  
"HEY, GUYS THIS ISN'T REALLY FAIR! YOU GUYS! Heeeeeeeey wait for meeeeeeee!" screamed Kuwabara as he started to run after his friends.  
  
.~.~.~.  
  
Hiei was glad to be near Kurama's side again. The whole group went back to the hospital as soon as everyone finished eating. Everyone kept hoping that Kurama would wake up in good time. Outside it was beginning to become very late and pretty soon they would all have to leave. 'Kurama......Please......Please wake up. I do not know how much longer I can bear this. I mean seeing you like this, simply lying there, helpless......Y-you look so helpless, Kitsune. If only you could see how pitiful you look.' thought Hiei. Hiei felt great sorrow at this moment. 'Sorrow.....The feeling that I've become so accustomed to.' The fire Youkai could almost feel tears welling up in his eyes. 'Don't ever cry, baka! Crying just shows how weak and pathetic you can be! Never CRY! I'll never shed a single tear for anyone......Not anyone, not even my partner.' pondered Hiei in anger and frustration.  
  
Nobody could ever tell that Hiei was feeling great sorrow and they never would. No one could barely tell any emotion the fire youkai felt, for he built many, many invisible barriers around himself. Not a single soul would ever know how Hiei felt about anything.....He would never tell how he felt. The fire youkai would not even tell people that managed to win his respect, and very few could ever manage something like that. Just then Hiei saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. 'Kurama!?' Hiei thought as those beautiful, immense emerald eyes of Kurama's began to open very slowly.  
  
"Kurama!" everyone excluding Hiei exclaimed in perfect unison.  
  
*~ Kurama's POV (point of view)  
  
'Who....Who am I? W-where am I? Who are all of these people? Why..........Why am I here!? What am I doing here? For what reason? Why!?' thought Kurama weakly.  
  
"H-hey Kurama, are you okay!? How are you felling!? Please just say something! Anything!" Yusuke yelled loudly.  
  
'Who is this raven haired boy?' Kurama thought to himself. "Sumimasen? D-do......Do I know you?" voiced a very baffled Kurama.  
  
"N-n-nani!?" questioned a very taken a back Yusuke.  
  
"You.....You mean to say that you don't........Remember who any of us are, Kurama-san?" Keiko asked gently, in order not to alarm Kurama.  
  
"Iie...... I am afraid I do not recollect any of you. Kurama.....Is that m-my name?" Kurama said feebly.  
  
"I'll go and alert Doctor Makoto!" yelled Botan as she ran as quickly as she could to find Kurama's doctor, Doctor Makoto.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be all right, Kurama-san." voiced Yukina softly.  
  
'I do not understand any of this. Why........Why am I even here? What could've happened to me? None of this makes any sense at all.' Kurama thought very much confused.  
  
~  
  
*~ Hiei's POV (point of view. A/N: I think everyone knows what it stands for by now. ^^)   
  
'Kurama, you don't even remember..........Anything that has happened between us. You can't even recollect how we first met. You.....You don't even recall my..........My own name.' Hiei thought with mixed feelings as everybody was waiting in the hospital lobby. Every single minute seemed like an eternity to the fire youkai. 'Damn, what the hell is taking so long!? What is that baka ningen Doctor Makoto doing to my kitsune? Matte ne my kitsune? Kurama never was yours. What do you think he is your koibito? What is wrong with.....Me? Enough of these kinds of thoughts!' Hiei pondered to himself.  
  
"Oh man you guys, I'm really worried about Kurama!" Kuwabara voiced.  
  
"Hai.....Me too." said Botan gloomily.  
  
"Do you suppose he has lost every single one of his memories?" Yukina questioned.  
  
"Let's hope not. But even if Kurama has lost every one of his memories, we'll always be there for him and we'll always be his friends." Yusuke stated.  
  
"Hai, that is correct Yusuke-san. We will always be there for Kurama." Keiko restated to get the point across.  
  
'Hn. I can't take the anticipation anymore. I have to get out of here. Out of this place.....Out of the lobby......Out of this hospital.' Hiei thought anxiously as he stood up and prepared to leave this horrible place. 'I have to run....Run out of this horrid place.'  
  
"Hiei, what in all three worlds do you think you're doing?" questioned Botan.  
  
"Hn. Leaving." were the only words that left the fire youkai's mouth.  
  
"Matte ne Hiei! You can't leave now! What about Kurama and the condition he's in? Don't you care or even want to know what's wrong with Kurama!?" cried Yusuke.  
  
"Hn. I'm only going to say this one more time detective. As I stated before, I'm leaving." Hiei retorted with great annoyance. And before anybody knew it Hiei ran and vanished into the dark, freezing , cold, frigid night without a trace, with no destination to go.  
  
"Ugh! Man, I can't believe that guy sometimes. What a total ass. How could he not even care about his friend." yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei probably doesn't consider any of us his friends. He probably believes that he has none." Botan murmured.  
  
"Yeah well little otooto-san I think anyone could've saw that one coming." Shizuru stated calmly.  
  
"Hai, but Hiei has always been like that. Always running off..." Yukina said quietly.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, Yukina-chan!?" screamed Kuwabara loud enough to make poor Yusuke ears bleed, who was right next to him.  
  
"Shut the hell up and sit back down Kuwabara!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"O-okay fine!" retorted Kuwabara hotly. Suddenly Doctor Makoto came into the lobby.  
  
"I believe I've found out what is wrong with Shuuichi-kun. Please follow me into the next room and we'll discuss it." announced Doctor Makoto as everyone followed him into the next room to find out what was wrong with Kurama.  
  
A/N: So what did everyone think of the first chapter? Gomen, this chapter was a bit lacking in length, but I would really appreciate a review! I'll try to have the next chapter A.S.A.P. !  
  
Oh! By the way, here are the meanings to all of the Japanese words/vocabulary used in this chapter used in this chapter.  
  
Konnichi wa: Hello  
  
Shonen ai : Male/Male relationship  
  
Daijoubu desu: It's all right.  
  
Imooto-san: Younger sister  
  
Onee-san: Older sister  
  
Otooto-san: Younger brother  
  
Koibito: Lover  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Iie: No  
  
Sumimasen: Excuse me  
  
Matte ne: Wait  
  
Gomen: Sorry  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Koorime: Ice apparition  
  
Makoto: This name means sincere.  
  
Tamika: This name means child of the people.  
  
Well, I think that about covers all of the words used in the first chapter. Hey, maybe now you can speak some Japanese too! ^^  
  
~Candy-Chan^^ 


	2. A New Beginning

Forgotten Memories

Chapter 2: A New Beginning?

By: Candy-Chan^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will! Hee hee. If I did, I wouldn't just write about them! I'd make a bunch of episodes about how Hiei and Kurama would get together! ^^

Author's Note (A/N): Konnichi wa! Hello everybody! I am so happy and thankful for all the reviews that I got, so I'll start off by thanking all of my reviewers! Thank you Glossy, Katyfoxdemon2, Everqueen, Big Splash, zennou-sakusha, angelbird12241, biblehermione, and Agent Dark Moose! Without you guys this story wouldn't be a great success! Also, thank you for being so patient. Just a reminder that this fic is a shonen ai (male/male relationship) and if that kind of thing offends you then please don't read or flame! I love helpful criticism, though. Oh and I think I forgot to mention that ningen is the Japanese word for human, but I bet you all knew that. Just a reminder, this means point of view changes *~, this means the scene changes ~, and this means time has gone by .~.~. . And now on with the fic!

Rating: PG-13 (The Rating is for language and possible violence in later chapters.)

*~ Hiei's POV (point of view.)

I have to keep running. Away Away from that hospital. Away from that awful, awful place.' Hiei thought as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He had ran about 5 miles away from the hospital. Kurama, how can you remember nothing after all that has happened between us? You don't even remember the first time we met. What will become of all this?' Hiei sighed as he continued to think. I don't want to listen to my own thoughts anymore. Hn. Sleep. That sounds good right about now.' And with that thought, Hiei climbed up into a tree and began to let sleep come and take over.

~

"And that about covers it. Your friend, Shuuichi-kun has amnesia and there's no telling when he will recover his memory back." explained Doctor Makoto. 

"So you're SAYING that there is NOTHING we can do about it but sit back and wait, but Kur- I mean Shuuichi might never recover and he will always be as he is NOW!?" Yusuke screamed frantically. 

"Shizumaru Yusuke! They've done all that they can!" yelled Keiko.

"Shimatta!" Yusuke cursed, knowing that Keiko was right.

"Doctor Makoto, I've called Shuuichi-kun's okaasan, Shiori-san, and briefed her on her son's condition. She is coming to pick Shuuichi-kun up in the morning since it is very late and all." Nurse Tamika told Doctor Makoto.

"AhHai. Arigatou Nurse Tamika." said Doctor Makoto as he turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina. "All of you should head home now and get some rest."

"OhOkay." Everybody chorused in perfect unison and began to gather up all of their things and leave the hospital, all knowing that they would definitely all try to see Kurama again in the afternoon tomorrow, after school, for most of them other then Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan.

.~.~.

:: "Hiei, there's somethingI've been meaning to say to you for along time." Kurama managed to choke out, barely keeping his usual calm.

"Hn. Baka no Kitsune. Why did you make me agree to meet you in this park? It's freezing out here at this time of the month." said Hiei in his usual cold unemotional voice.

"Oh Hiei, must you always be so cold?" Kurama stated evenly.

"You should know my nature by now Kitsune. I've only known you for what. Three years?" stated Hiei with great annoyance. "

"Heh. Maybe I never really truly gotten to know you after all that time, though I feel that I do." Kurama responded.

"Just get to the point of all this. I'm not in the mood for any kitsune mind games," the fire youkai stated, very much un-amused. Kurama chuckled at this.

"Kitsune mind games? Hiei, I'm not playing any game. But then again, maybe this just isn't the time to tell you." Kurama said becoming serious.

"Hn. Then I'm leaving." And with those words the fire youkai ran and disappeared out of Kurama's field of vision.

"Hiei Anata wa haru ichiban no sakura no yoni utsukushii. Ai shiteru, but will I ever get the courage to say this to your face?" Kurama said very quietly.

What is he muttering about? I didn't hear a word he said. Oh well. Probably wasn't important anyway.' thought Hiei as he watched Kurama from a tree. Kurama began to walk away from the park. The kitsune continued to walk and Hiei watched him for a bit with his Jagan eye. After a moment or so, Hiei stopped watching. What am I doing? It's not like he's not going to make it back to his home safely.' Hiei thought. 

Just then Hiei heard the cry of someone who sounded a lot like Kurama. Was that you?' thought Hiei and he quickly sensed Kurama's ki, only to find that it was fading. After sensing this, Hiei dashed to the source of Kurama's ki as fast as he could. I'm coming Kurama. I'm coming. Just hang on.' In only a moment, Hiei found Kurama lying in the street and a car. The car suddenly sped off. Kurama had become the victim of a hit and run accident. "Kurama!" screamed Hiei, immediately rushing to Kurama's aid.

"H..ie..i..A-" Kurama stopped as he coughed up some of his own blood.

"Don't speak. Just stay alive. You're wounded horribly." Hiei said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Aai-" Kurama gasped, not finishing the statement, as consciousness left him.

"I told you not to speak" said Hiei; his voice was starting to become uneven. Shimatta!' Hiei thought as he scooped up Kurama's body and ran in the direction of Genkai's temple. Hold on, Kurama. Just hold on.' ::

Hiei jolted awake in the tree that he had spent the night in. Why must I dream about this practically every night? I-I don't want to remember the horrible accident that accident that took place exactly one year ago. The accident that caused Kurama to be in a sleep for so long.' Hiei pondered to himself. It's so cold out here.' thought Hiei as he gazed out to the snowy morning. I wish I knew what you were going to say to me that night. You'll never remember it now. Is there any hope left?'

~

*~ Kurama's POV

Kurama awoke to the sound of someone calling out something. A name?'

"Shuuichi-chan! Shuu-chan, honey it's me, your Kaasan." Shiori cried to Kurama, calling for him to wake up.

"Kaasan?" said a very groggy and confused Kurama. This woman is my Kaasan?''

"Hai, Shuuichi-chan! It's me." Shiori retorted, calming down a little after Kurama has woken up.

"Shuuichi? Is.Is Shuuichi my. Name?" stated Kurama weakly. Didn't those others that were here yesterday call me by something else? Wasn't it Kurama? W-what is my true name? Kurama or Shuuichi.' Kurama pondered.

"You don't remember a thing do you, Shuuichi-chan?" Shiori said as Kurama nodded his head in response. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll be able to recover a memory eventually. Shuuichi-chan, we are going to leave this hospital and you're finally coming home. Your mamachichi and gikyoudai, along with me, have been very worried about you."

"I have a mamachichi and gikyoudai?" Kurama asked.

"Hai Shuu-chan, You have a mamachichi and gikyoudai. Here are some clothes you can change into." stated Shiori as she handed Kurama some of his clothes to change into. "I'll leave and give you some privacy while you change. Just come out into the lobby when you're done. I'll be waiting for you there and then we'll finally head home."

"Alright Kaasan." Kurama said a bit unsure as Shiori left the room and shut the door. I am finally going home? I suppose that my home is much better than this hospital room. I wonder how I even ended up here in the first place.' Kurama thought as he changed into the clothes that Shiori gave him.

~

Kurama walked down the halls of the hospital and quickly found his way to the lobby. Home. I wonder what my home is going to be like? I wonder what anything is going to be like now.' Kurama pondered to himself.

"Ahgood to see you found your way here, Shuu-chan. I'm glad. Well, come along now. Let's finally go home." stated Shiori in a cheerful manner. Kurama simply nodded and followed his mother as they made their way to the car. After this, they got into the car and Shiori started to drive them home.

"UmKaasan, ne?" Kurama questioned a bit unsure.

"Hai Shuu-chan?" responded Shiori.

"How did I..well How did I get into the hospital? Was I involved in some kind of accident?" Kurama asked.

"Hai. You were involved in a car accident. It was awful to see you in that terrible condition. You were the victim in the accident and got hit. We never got to catch the person who did it because it was a hit and run accident. There weren't any witnesses who really got to see the car or its license plates Oh, Shuuichi-chan, must we speak about this now? It's still a bit difficult for me to talk about the whole event," said Shiori, who still didn't really want to talk about this tragedy.

"Wa ka ri ma sen, Kaasan." Kurama stated nodding his head slowly. Hmm? If I was in a hit and run car accident, why do I not really have any scars or wounds? There's not even a trace. I probably should not ask anymore of that woman who calls herself my Kaasan. She seems very upset about the accident I was involved in. I wish I knew more about this' 

"Ah! We're finally home Shuuichi!" Shiori exclaimed jubilantly as she pulled into the driveway and made the car come to a complete stop.

Home? So, this is it? Hai, I suppose this is the place I call home. I suppose so since I cannot really remember anything of home or my family.' Kurama thought to himself as he got out of the car with Shiori and walked up to the front door. Shiori fished through her purse a bit and quickly found a house key. She placed the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

"Tadaima! I've brought Shuuichi-chan back from the hospital!" cried Shiori excitedly as she and Kurama slipped their shoes off and placed them into the geta-bako. Kurama's step father and brother quickly ran into the room.

"Okaerinasai Shuuichi-chan!" both of them exclaimed in joy.

This must be themMy mamachichi and gikyoudai. I do not recollect either of them.' Kurama thought to himself. "Konnichi wa. I am pleased to meet you both, umAgain? Or should I say see you?" questioned Kurama, very baffled by the situation.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Shuu-chan. Some things will come to you sooner or later, ne?" Shuichi said, being cool about the whole situation. (A/N: Why the hell does Kurama and his stepbrother have the quote "same name"? Oh well So you can tell them apart, I'll spell Kurama's step brother's name with one "u", okay? ^^)

"Er- I suppose so." retorted Kurama unsure.

.~.~.

*~ Yusuke's POV

Ring, damn you, RING!' Yusuke thought impatiently staring at the bell. Damn! Why did Keiko and my kaasan nag me to come to school out all out of all the freakin' days of the year!? Well I know why Kaasan did, "Yusuke, it costs money to go to school. And if you're always ditching then you should get a job! Now, make me some coffee." Yeah, yeah, it's always the same shit every day! God, no one ever gives me a break anymor- Yusuke's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell.' All of the students quickly gathered their things and headed out of the classroom. Now I can finally go and see how Kurama's doing!' Yusuke thought with a grin.

~

Yusuke started walking up the path to Kurama's front door. I thought that that train ride would never end. Its been awhile since I've been here.' Yusuke thought as he rang the doorbell. Shiori answered the door.

"Konnichi wa, may I help you young man?" greeted Shiori.

"Yeah. I'm here to see your son, Shuuichi. I'm one of his friends who kept constantly visiting him at the hospital. I was actually there yesterday when Shuuichi woke up. It was really shocking to find out that he had amnesia. The name's Urameshi Yusuke. I hope I came at an okay time." Yusuke responded as politely as he could be. Man, I really hope she lets me in.'

"Oh, of course. Come in, come in." Shiori retorted as Yusuke walked in, slipped off his shoes and placed them in the geta-bako. "Shuu-chan is up in his room. Shall I show you the way?"

"Hai that would be great." stated Yusuke as Shiori showed him the way up to Kurama's room.

"Here you are." said Shiori, "Shuu-chan, you have a visitor here to see you. His name's Urameshi Yusuke-san. May he come in?" 

"Of course, Kaasan." was the reply that came from the room. Shiori opened the door and let Yusuke into Kurama's room. After that she left. Yusuke found Kurama sitting on his bed reading a book.

*~ Kurama's POV

"Oi, Kurama! How have you been? It's great to see you." Yusuke said in an upbeat manner.

It's that strange raven-haired boy from the hospital. He was one of the others that called me by that name in the hospital. So, his name is Urameshi Yusuke, huh?' Kurama thought as he placed a bookmark in the book he had been reading and put it a side. "Sumimasen, but why do you call me Kurama while all of the others here call me Shuuichi, Yusuke-san?" asked Kurama.

"Oh, well that's a long, long story! Lets just say it's sorta like a umm Nickname that you went by that only your friends know about. Your family never calls you by that name. And what's with the san' at the end of my name? You can just call me Yusuke. Yusuke-san sounds WAY to formal for my liking!" Yusuke explained.

"Whatever you say Yusuke-sa--, I mean Yusuke. Please forgive me," retorted Kurama, correcting himself.

"Heh. All right, I forgive you. So, want to try to recover some of your memories?" Yusuke said, grinning a bit.

"Do you think that such a thing is even possible?" questioned Kurama.

"Of course it is! Anything is possible and when there's a will, there's a way! Hasn't anybody ever told you that?" replied Yusuke. Kurama nodded his head.

"Hai, but something like recovering some lost memories is not a very simple task to accomplish." Kurama said as if it were a fact.

"Oh, but we will. Me and all the rest of your friends will help you out! By the way, do you even remember the slightest bit of any of your friends?" Yusuke wondered. Kurama shook his head. "Not even a trace?" Kurama shook his head again. "Yeah, I thought so. Nothing's ever easy. Okay, wanna just talk? We can try to recover some of your memories when every one can make it tomorrow." voiced Yusuke. 

"That's sound like a great plan." Kurama said in reply.

.~.~.

"Okay, mata ashita, Kurama. I have to get home and call everyone to tell them to come over with me when I come tomorrow." Yusuke said as he got his shoes from the geta-bako and put them back on his feet. He waved goodbye and walked out the front door.

"Ja na Yusuke!" replied Kurama as he closed and locked the front door.

.~.~.

Kurama had just finished getting ready for bed. He sat up and read for about half an hour. I wonder what is to become of tomorrow? I get to go to school and all. Kaasan already re-registered me back in and picked up my uniform. Things are going to be a bit strange from now on.' Kurama pondered to himself. 

"Shuu-chan, lights out! It's getting late and you need your energy for school tomorrow!" called Shiori as she opened Kurama's door.

"All right, Kaasan. Oyasumi." Kurama voiced as he lied down and put his book aside.

"Oyasumi Shuu-chan. See you in the morning" Shiori said as she flipped the light switch off and closed Kurama's door.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring me?' Kurama thought as he started to dose off. What was that? Is some one tapping at my window?' Kurama snapped his eyes open and quickly bolted up. 

*~ Hiei's POV

It's so cold out here. I hope that Kurama heard me. He always said he'd leave the window open for me and yet it's locked. I suppose all promises are forgotten along with the memoriesThe window's opening? Well, it looks like the kitsune heard me after all.' Hiei thought as he quickly slipped in behind Kurama through the window, too fast for Kurama eyes to notice.

"Is anyone there? It must have been nothing." Kurama voiced out loud.

"Hn. Konbanwa, Kurama. Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu." Was the reply that came from the half koorime, half fire youkai's mouth.

"Who are you!? How did you get yourself in here!?" Kurama yelled, but soft enough not to wake anyone.

"Hiei. Watashi wa Hiei desu." whispered Hiei.

A/N: So what did every body think of this chapter? It was longer than the last chapter! YAY! Gomen, it took such a long time to upload, but I hope you thought it was worth the wait! Next time I'll try to upload a lot quicker! This took me such a long time because I am busy with school and I had a writer's block! But now my writer's block is gone for now, so the only thing that will usually keep me is school now, which can be very evil! The block may come back though, but I'll try my very best to upload more quickly! Please leave a review! I love getting them and I am really thankful for all of the ones I get and I read them right away! Plus, a lot of times reviews give me motivation! Oh and here is a list of the entire Japanese vocabulary/phrases I used in this chapter and not in the last one!

Shizumaru: Quiet

Shimatta: Damn it!

Okaasan: Mother

Arigatou: Thank you.

Anata wa haru ichiban no sakura no yoni utsukushii: You are as beautiful as spring's first cherry blossom.

Ai shiteru: I love you.

Jagan: Evil eye

Ki: Spirit

Kaasan: Mom or mother (I believe its less formal than Okaasan.)

Mamachichi: Stepfather

Gikyoudai: Stepbrother

Ne: Right?

Wa ka ri ma sen: I understand.

Geta-bako: Shoe cupboard. It's a necessary to remove your shoes before entering a house in Japan.

Tadaima: I'm home.

Okaerinasai: Welcome home or welcome back.

Oi: Hey! (used by guys only.)

Mata ashita: See you tomorrow,

Ja na: Good bye (used by guys. Girls would say "Ja ne.")

Oyasumi: Good night.

Konbanwa: Good evening

Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu

Watashi wa Hiei desu: My name is Hiei

-chan: Attached to the names of children or friends

-san: Attached to the names of adults or people you don't know very well or aren't close to. A more formal title.

-kun: Attached to the names of males only.

Well that about covers all of the new Japanese vocabulary/phrases I used in this chapter! Maybe you can speak a little more Japanese now then you could from the first chapter, Ja ne for now! ^^

()()

(^^)

c(")(") Candy-Chan^^

.


	3. Kusatta Ningen

**Forgotten Memories**

By: HiKu64

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Don't you think if I did I'd I would make my story into episodes? Heehee. c:

Author's Note: Thank you, my beloved reviewers! I appreciate your kindness greatly. I apologize for making you wait so long. I hope you find it worthwhile. I've improved **greatly** on my writing and Japanese greatly since the last two chapters. I actually even feel a little embarrassed when I look back on it. ''

Something that I decided to change is that I'm going to start spelling "Shuichi" with one "u" instead of two; even when talking about Kurama. I just think it's easier and looks better that way. His stepbrother isn't really that much of a main character anyway.

Also, incase you've forgotten, "a ruler (line)" this means that it's a scene change. Oh! And as usual the Japanese endnotes will be at the end of he story. Now on with the fic! ' v '

**Chapter three**: Kusatta Ningen

"... Hiei desu(1)," The fire youkai retorted softy as he stared back into Kurama's emerald hues. The name did not sound at all familiar to Kurama as it echoed back into his ears. The Kitsune averted his eyes directly in to Hiei's gaze. _He really looks terrible_, Hiei thought to himself as his eyes examined Kurama thoroughly.

"Gomen nasi," he started, "But that name is not familiar to me in the slightest," The slender male replied, looking a bit shaken up. _This complete stranger is in my room… What should I do? _"So, I presume you're the one who tapped at my window, Hiei-san?" Kurama asked in a last ditch effort to keep the conversation going.

_Hiei-san…?! What the hell?_ the koorime thought to himself with wide eyes. _Kurama never use to act formal like that with me, it's strange hearing that. _"It's just Hiei. If I hear you use a –san when you call my name I will take it as a personal insult," he huffed hotly, crossing his arms. The half-breed narrowed his eyes at Kurama in disgust.

"Excuse me for being polite…" Kurama voiced softly and averted his eyes to the floor. Hiei came off as a very unfriendly person so he found it hard to look him in the eyes.

"I suppose it's just as bad as the ningen doctors said," Hiei spoke his thought out loud, "You truly have forgotten everything, Kurama," the raven haired male said, shaking his head. Kurama's eyes seemed to light up for a moment and looked directly into Hiei's gaze.

"Oi! Wait a minute… You called me Kurama! That means you must be an old friend of mine," He retorted to the petite boy with a warm smile on his feminine-like face. Hiei's crimson hues gazed back into Kurama's.

"Explain to me how you drew that conclusion," Hiei retorted in a dry, curt tone. The Kitsune seemed ready and eager to explain. He finally had something that somewhat made sense in his mind.

"Well, Yusuke-sa--," Kurama paused for a moment, "Err… I mean Yusuke was over here earlier today and told me that that was a nickname that all of my friend's called me," The red head flashed Hiei a grin. "So that is how I came to my conclusion!"

_So… The former Reikai Tantei(2) already spoke to Kurama today? He must have came as soon as he was let out of that ningen school…._ The small demon mused to himself before he looked back into Kurama's gaze. "I see," was the reply that Kurama received.

"You're not very good with carrying on conversations, are you Hiei?" he questioned the Koorime, his grin fading. _He seems so unfriendly…_ Kurama pondered as he looked at the short figure, who remained close to the window.

"Hmph! If that's what you think then I'll leave you! This is getting me no where!" Hiei spat back angrily. It frustrated him how Kurama was so clueless. He wanted to just smack him right in the face. The raven-haired demon ran back outside using the open window. He was so fast that Kurama's eyes hadn't seen him leave. They weren't as keen as usual, due to a year with out training.

"Sayonara(3), Hiei," he whispered as he walked over to the window and shut it. Kurama made sure to lock it. The slender Kitsune didn't want anyone else to slip in. He walked back over to his bed and lied down. Kurama pulled the covers up to his chin. _It's so strange… Even though he was rude to me I have an urge to see him again_, was the Kitsune's last thought before his eyes started to feel heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

It had certainly been a long day.

The next morning had came quickly to Kurama. To him it had felt like barely any time had passed since Hiei's 3:00 am visit, but in reality it was hours ago. As soon as he woke up he had to hop in the shower and get ready. It didn't really feel too relaxing either since they were out of hot water at the Minamino household.

Kurama's mother, Shiori had driven him to school. Kurama would've usually drove himself, but he didn't remember where Meiou High was. He already had a schedule and map of the school from when Shiori had picked up his uniform. She stopped the car in front of the school. "Now Shu-chan, I'll be here to pick you up after school. It ends at 2:15. You should wait for me back here," Shiori informed her son, looking slightly concerned. She thought that it might be too soon for Kurama to return to school.

"Kaasan, you're worrying to much. Daijoubu desu," Kurama told his "mother" as he got out of the car and grabbed his bag. "Ja na," He told her as he waved goodbye.

"Ja ne, Shu-chan," Shiori called after him as she drove away.

Kurama stepped into his homeroom classroom. As soon as he walked in he could here students whispering things like "Ah Kami-sama(4)! Minamino-san's back!", "Is he okay? I heard he can't remember anything," and even "I thought he was dead…". The last one he heard made him feel a bit uneasy as he approached the homeroom teacher and he was re-introduced to the class.

* * *

Things were all as they always were at Yusuke's high school (A/N: In this story, Yusuke also took the entrance exams to get into high school and somehow made it. '' I just didn't want him to be working yet or ruling the demon world. Okay?). He and Kuwabara were in the same class. Keiko did not attend their school. She went to the all girls school that a few blocks away from here.

"Oi Urameshi," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, who sat just to the left of him. "How was Kurama when you visited him yesterday?"

"He was totally clueless. He really doesn't remember a thing!" Yusuke whispered back to the taller boy rather loudly. It almost wasn't a whisper any more. "We gotta help him somehow today!"

"I dunno, Urameshi. It's wishful thinking, but it will be really tough to have him recover everything quickly. Situations like this could even take years!" Kuwabara exclaimed back. His voice raised well above a whisper.

"Urameshi! Kuwabara! Eyes front! You can have your discussion after class," was what their teacher voiced to them in a scolding way.

"Hai Sensei(5)…" the pair grumbled in unison. Yusuke couldn't help but give his teacher a glare.

_We've got more important things to worry about now then your stupid class, you old bitch!_ he thought darkly. This was going to be the longest period ever…

* * *

Kurama was at home. The whole school day for him wasn't very pleasant. He felt like he was buried in comments about his long absence by a ton of students that he didn't recognize in the slightest. He was in his room back at home. The Kitsune sat at his desk, doing homework. _Was I really that popular?_ he mused as his green hues looked out of the window longingly. He wasn't sure why. Did he really want that scary, petite, man to come back into his room?

Yusuke and Kuwabara were heading over to Kurama's house. They had decided that they should try to spend as much time with him as possible to help him recover his memories. "Thank God that's it's finally Friday!" The raven-haired boy exclaimed, stretching his arms slightly.

"Hai," Kuwabara retorted, nodding in agreement with Yusuke. "The week seemed like it dragged on forever," He commented, narrowing his eyes. The pair stopped for a moment. Both of them could sense that they were being followed. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around to see Hiei. "Oi Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed, a bit shocked to see him. "Don't do that! Zurui chibi(6)…"

"Dekai guzu(7)," Hiei murmured darkly as he looked up at the tall orange-haired male.

"Ah, Hiei! I see that you're concerned about Kurama's well being like us too," Yusuke said with a grin on his face. "Cho kawaii(8)." Hiei's ruby eyes glared at Yusuke.

"I don't see anything cute about it, you loud mouth!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke in an angry manner. Yusuke looked down to the much smaller youth.

"Don't get so upset, just come with us. The three of us will all go see Kurama together," and with those words the trio continued to walk to Kurama's house in silence.

In about five minutes they finally approached Kurama's home. Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't had very much money with them so they only got a cake. "Oi Urameshi, do you think we should've splurged on a melon? Kurama's house is pretty classy," he voiced as he looked at the front door.(9)

"Maybe, but everyone likes cake, ne Kuwabara?" the former Reikai Tantei questioned back, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I guess you're correct about that. Kurama always liked cake before," Kuwabara retorted and gave Yusuke a reassuring nod. Hiei shook his head in slight disgust.

_Baka no ningen… will never even try to understand their weird customs_, he mused as his red hues gazed at the box that the cake was in.

"Well, it's now or never!" Yusuke exclaimed this as if he was going into a battle at the Ankoku Bujutsukau(10) and rang the doorbell. The door was opened and Shiori was there to greet the three males.

"Konbanwa, Yusuke-kun-tachi(11)," She greeted them cheerfully, bowing her head slightly. "I take it the three of you are here to visit Shu-chan?" the older women asked them in a polite manner.

"Hai, so dane(12)!" Yusuke retorted in a friendly, upbeat voice. Kuwabara and Yusuke bowed their heads slightly back at Shiori in greeting. Hiei just stood there like a cold, stonewall. The older women lead the boys inside of her home. Yusuke and Kuwabara slipped off their shoes and placed them in the geta-bako. When the two teens noticed that Hiei was merely standing there watching, Kuwabara felt like he had to say something.

"Kiite, Gaki(13)!" Kuwabara whispered to Hiei in a harsh tone, "Take off your shoes! Don't disrespect Minamino-san!" Hiei crossed his arms and gave the bigger male a dirty look.

"Honki(14)…?" The Koorime questioned, looking at the three humans. _Hmm… Yusuke's rude and even he seems to be upset about this_, Hiei mused as he could feel three sets of disapproving eyes glaring at him. The fire youkai felt like he was forced to conform with them as he took off his shoes and placed them in the geta-bako.

"We brought you a cake, Minamino-san!" Yusuke told Kurama's "mother" in a charming way with a friendly smile on his face.

"Oh! Domo arigatou(15)!" She thanked the boys and took the cake off of Yusuke's hands. "I'll place it in the kitchen. You three can head up to Shu-chan's room if you like," Shirori informed them politely. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and thanked her, as Hiei did nothing but observe. As the trio of misfits headed up stairs Shiori thought to herself, _that one petite boy sure acts rude and strange. I'm not sure if he'll be a good influence on my Shu-chan…_

They finally made it up to the door that lead to Kurama's bedroom. Hiei's eyes were looking all around Kurama's house. It was strange how he had been there so many times yet he never was outside of the kitsune's bedroom. "Oi Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed loudly as he knocked on the door. "We've come to see you. Open up!"

Yusuke's loud voice had scared Kurama. He had just finished his homework and dropped the pencil he was using to write with. _I wonder who "we" is? _the slender red head mused as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hiei with Yusuke and that other boy from the hospital. "It's you," Kurama voiced in a shocked tone but quickly turned his attention to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

He bowed his head slightly to greet them. Kuwabara and Yusuke did the same in return to Kurama. "Konbanwa!" they all greeted to each other in unision cheerfully.

"Kusatta ningen(16)," Hiei voiced, shaking his head. _I will never, **ever** understand these bizarre customs._

**Author's Note**: Hahaha! Wasn't that a hoot and a holler? It seems that Hiei will never truly understand the Japanese human ways. Thank you so much for reading!

Below is a list of all the Japanese used in this story.

**Japanese Terms**:

1.) Hiei desu: I'm Hiei. This is the most informal way to say this.

2.) Reikai Tantei: Spirit Detective

3.) Sayonara: Goodbye. It's said when You're not sure when you'll see the person again.

4.) Ah Kami-sama: Oh God!

5.) Sensei: Teacher. You could also use this as a title (i.e.: Urameshi-sensei).

6.) Zurui chibi: Sneaky dwarf

7.) Dekai guzu: Big idiot

8.) Cho kawaii: Very cute

9.) In Japan, it's customary to give a person a gift when you go to their house, even if you know them well. It's usually something that can be eaten during the visit.

10.) Ankoku Bujutsukau: Dark Tounrament.

11.) Yusuke-kun-tachi: -kun is used for males that are younger than you or co-workers. –tachi is used to desctibe a group of people.

12.) So dane: That's right!

13.) Kiite, Gaki: Listen, shorty

14.) Honki…?: Are you serious?

15.) Domo arigatou: Thank you very much

16.) Kusatta ningen: Rotten humans

Well, I think that about covers it. If there are any errors, please let me know! Thank you so much for reading! And to my old readers: You're too kind to have waited this long!


End file.
